Packaged liquids are sold in a large number world wide; however, the packaging material often is difficult to dispose. In particular, carbonated drinks are generally filled in glass containers or plastic container, both of which pose problems with disposal.
Cellulose-based packaging materials have been used for storing liquids, in particular non-carbonated liquids. Thus, the use of TetraPak is a practical approach for using cellulose-based cartons for storing liquids.
In addition, nanocomposite films of natural biopolymers are being employed in food packaging applications, but not as containers for liquids (Rhim et al., 2007, Critical Review in Food Science and Nutrition, 47:411-433). A graft copolymer of cellulose fibre (cotton, hemp, or rayon) and polymethacrylic acid has been used in carton boxes for food storage. This material was found to be having deodorizing-antimicrobial effects, however, is not useful for storage of liquids (JP2006137462).
Cellulose resin containing isocyanate ethylmethacrylate are used as binder for ceramic raw material powder. The binder provides ceramic green sheet with good adhesivity, mechanical property and strength, however, is not useful for preparation of containers for liquids as such (JP2005001911). Cotton cellulose radiation grafting of metharylic acid has also been reported. Vinyl monomers are grafted on cotton fabric using redox catalyst. Vinyl monomer grafted cellulose fabric is crosslinked with hexamethylenediamine to improve the dyeability of the final fabric. These fabrics can be used for preparation of clothes and other textile products (Zahran et al., 2003, Journal of Applied Polymer Science, 87: 1878-1889).
In another study involving poly(propylene carbonate) (PPC); starch-g-poly(methylacrylate) (S-g-PMA) copolymer was used to reinforce PPC. TG (thermogravimetry) results indicate that the S-g-PMA addition lead to an improvement in thermal stability of resulting composites (Ge, X. C., Xu, Y., Meng, Y. Z., & Li, R. K. Y. (2005). Thermal and mechanical properties of biodegradable composites of poly(propylene carbonate) and starch-poly(methyl acrylate) graft copolymer. Composites Science and Technology, 65, 2219-2225.).